Souvenirs
by Herkal
Summary: ONE SHOT omment Greed est il né ? Qui était il ? Ecriture à la troisième personne, la vision du Greed du commencement. Résumé pourri, j'ai jamais fait pire, mais please venez lire quand même


**SOUVENIRS**

_Personnage central: Greed_

_Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'apartiennent pas, comme d'habitude..._

_Notes: Fic librement inspirée sur un dialogue inédit de Greed et Envy entendu dans un dvd du festival qui à eu lieu sur Hagane no renkinjutsu._

_A l'origine écrite pour un concours, elle est une de mes premières fics sur FMA et donc est un peu vieille ;;_

Encore à coté. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas doué celui-là…

Et c'était le cas de le dire, haletant, celui qui désormais serait connu sous le nom de Greed, venait une fois de plus de manquer Envy de plusieurs mètres.

Ce dernier effectua un magnifique salto arrière, et, avec un léger soupir, atterri dans le dos du jeune homonculus. Il lui saisit le bras, le renversant en arrière d'un simple mouvement de poignet. Greed hurla.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était inutile, je crois ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que tu ne peux pas me vaincre? »

Les yeux pleins de larmes, de douleur et de rage mêlées, l'intéressé le regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Il ne lui obéirait jamais.

Jamais il n'exécuterait les ordres d'une femme capable de telles atrocités… et certainement pas ceux de son serviteur!

Avec un haussement de sourcils, Envy regarda d'un air un interrogateur son captif. Poussant un grognement de mécontentement au bout de quelques secondes, il allait lancer une pique dont il avait le secret, quand une jeune femme apparue dans la grande salle.

« Oh ! Ce n'était pas la peine de _vous_ déplacer en personne… Je peux m'en occuper tout seul.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant _mon_ _cher _Envy. Mais, je voulais constater moi-même de l'avancé des travaux. »

Avec une moue sceptique Envy s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose à ce passionnant débat qui l'ennuyait autant que possible, quand le pauvre bougre, qu'il avait au demeurant complètement oublié, se défaisant de son étreinte, se jeta sur Dante, la saisissant à la gorge.

Il commença aussitôt à resserrer sa prise avec un sourire qui dévoila sa dentition semblable à celle des requins, il sentait le pouls de la jeune femme ralentir quand cette dernière claqua des mains. Il vit, avec stupeur, une impressionnante pointe de pierre jaillir du sol, le transperçant de part en part.

Du sang gicla de sa bouche alors qu'il décollait du sol et traversait une bonne moitié de la salle…

« Oups ! Dit Envy, réprimant un léger sourire, il a bien faillit t'avoir. Un bref instant j'ai eu un _doute_…

- Aucun problème. Répondit sèchement la femme en lui lançant un regard noir, mais il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de me tutoyer ?

- Je _vous_ demande pardon… Une question, vous allez le laisser comme ça encore longtemps ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant par-dessus son épaule l'autre homonculus qui les yeux écarquillés tentait d'arracher son abdomen à la masse rocheuse.

- Mmmmh. Dante eut un petit rire avant de répondre, cela pourrait peut-être lui faire enfin comprendre qui commande ici. Reviens le décrocher dans quelques heures. Acheva-t-elle en se tournant vers son second. »

Avant que ce dernier est pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le pique de roches se désagrégea dans un éclair lumineux. Les yeux d'Envy se plissèrent, une lueur malveillante brillant au fond de ses prunelles mauves, sa maîtresse redressa la tête, surprise, et vit son époux réceptionner le corps inerte de Greed avant que celui-ci n'aille s'écraser au sol.

Hoenneim regarda le visage cireux de celui qu'il tenait, alors une ombre passa sur son visage. Relevant lentement la tête, il dévisagea un court instant son fils passant rapidement à Dante.

« Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? C'était strictement inutile, s'indigna la jeune femme, tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ceci.

- Bien au contraire, répondit l'autre, je te rappelle qu'il n'a pas absorbé suffisamment de pierres rouges pour se régénérer convenablement. De plus si tu veux te faire aimer de lui tu devrais te montrer plus douce… Est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Tu as toujours d'aussi brillantes déductions. Sauf qu'en réalité, il n'en connaît même pas le goût. Et…

- C'est pas bientôt fini tout ça !? Explosa Envy que la présence de son père rendait fou, et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais ici, hein ?! Je croyais que je t'écœurais trop!

- Ca suffit !! »

La gifle percuta la joue de l'homonculus avec une telle force qu'il chancela. Il s'apprêta à répliquer, quand, il vit Hoenneim se détourner.

Dante l'arrêta d'un geste, l'empêchant de se précipiter à la poursuite de l'homme.

« Laisse le aller, de toute façon cela ne changera rien. Et cela ne sera-t-il pas plus intéressant s'il est en pleine possession de ses moyens ? »

Envy ne répondit rien, se promettant intérieurement de faire payer l'affront subit.

Il se détourna quittant lentement la pièce, laissant Dante seule avec ses doutes…

Pendant ce temps Hoenneim remontait l'étage qu'il avait quitté plus tôt, portant toujours aux creux de ses bras un Greed inconscient dont la plaie commençait tout juste à se cicatriser. Ouvrant une porte, il pénétra dans une chambre simple mais propre. Avec un petit soupir attristé, il déposa doucement le jeune homme sur le lit.

Posant une main sur la blessure, il traça un sceau d'alchimie usant du sang déjà présent et exerça une brusque pression sur le ventre du blessé.

Dans un halo d'énergie bleutée, la blessure disparu, non sans souffrance, en effet, l'action avait réveillé Greed qui s'était brutalement redressé, la douleur survenue lors de l'opération crispant son visage dans un rictus.

D'une main ferme, Le Lumineux le rallongea et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le regardant avec une certaine tendresse quelques instants.

On ne pouvait pas dire pourtant que l'attitude que lui témoignait l'autre fut empreinte de gentillesse. La haine et le doute se lisaient sur son visage émacié et ses yeux d'un bleu étincelant le fixaient nerveusement.

« Tiens. Avale-ça, tu te sentiras mieux ensuite, lui dit Hoenneim, sortant d'un sachet une poignet de minéraux rougeâtres et lui tendant »

Greed ne bougea pas, contemplant la main tendue comme s'il eut s'agit d'un serpent venimeux. Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent légèrement. Et le regard que l'homonculus croisa cette fois le glaça jusqu'aux os.

« Mange ! Ordonna Hoenneim. »

Lentement, hésitant, il prit les pierres qui se trouvaient au creux des mains de l'alchimiste. En portant une à ses lèvres, il la croqua, la mâchant consciencieusement.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un bref instant, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation. Prenant toutes celles qui étaient en sa possession, il les enfourna dans sa bouche en avalant le plus possible à la fois, sous le regard éteint d'Hoenneim. Les suivantes que lui fournit l'homme connurent le même sort.

Les effets secondaires ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, Hoenneim les connaissait d'ors et déjà, depuis la « résurrection » de son fils. Greed se rejeta en arrière, se prenant la tête à deux mains et poussa un hurlement inhumain qui fit frémir l'alchimiste. Au bout d'une longue minute, il était étendu, inerte, les bras en croix sur les draps, la bouche entrouverte d'où s'écoulait un mince filet rougeâtre et les yeux voilés, agrandis horriblement.

Hoenneim sortit, il espérait juste que ce que revivrait le jeune homme pendant son sommeil ne serait pas trop atroce…

Greed tombait, les évènements récents défilaient sous ses yeux à une vitesse vertigineuse au point de lui donner le tournis. Il fallait que ça cesse.

A peine cette pensée avait-elle traversé son esprit fiévreux qu'il se sentit ralentir. Sa chute se stoppa en face d'un imposant trou noir, un instant plus tard, il y fut aspiré comme un fétu de paille.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait au-dessus d'une immense salle de bal bondée de monde. Il la reconnu, c'était là qu'il avait été vivant pour la dernière fois! Il se chercha du regard dans la foule présente et se figea lorsqu'il se vit, dansant avec une jeune femme, c'était la même: plus âgée que lui, les cheveux sombres et les yeux ambres. La femme qui l'avait tué!

Et celle qui voulait le commander. Les sensations et les paroles échangées revenaient en vagues brutales dans son esprit.

« M'aimez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle doucement à son oreille.

-Oui. Oui, je n'aime que vous…Lui susurra-t-il embrassant son cou offert à ses lèvres. »

Elle rie doucement, l'enlaçant un peu plus. Et lui de la faire danser et de lui murmurer des mots doux et de déposer des baisers sur sa bouche.

Greed poussa un gémissement de désespoir. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait avoir réellement aimer cette femme. Elle qui allait le mettre à mort quelques heures plus tard.

Il fut de nouveau happé par ce qui lui sembla être une porte, avant d'être jeté dans un nouvel endroit, ou plutôt un nouveau moment.

Il m'y un instant à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Et hurla quand le poignard rentra dans le dos de son alter-ego, transperçant son cœur sans problème.

L'ancien Greed ouvrait de grands yeux d'incompréhension. Articula un mot, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il chancela, et s'effondra le visage tendu la bouche entrouverte.

Greed sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue à cette vue. Mais ce fut la haine qui l'emporta sur tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait, cette dernière se renforça alors que Dante se mettait à rire, rire au point qu'il semblait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il recommençait à chuter.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais une seule prédominait si il était revenu c'était par esprit de possession et uniquement pour ça…Pour ça… Possession, possession….AVIDITE !

Il se réveilla. Sourit, dévoilant des dents éffilées …. Se sourire ne le quitterait plus jamais…


End file.
